Meu Cálice, Seu vinho
by Miss Clarisse B
Summary: Um suicídio, uma taça de vinho, uma garrafa, uma carta e um poema. Inuyasha e Kikyou.


**_Meu Cálice, Seu vinho_**

_por -´Cla-chan´- _

_Clarisse B. M. Braga_

**No**** meio de uma confusão...**

**Ao lado do corpo, coberto com um lenço branco, encontrou uma carta, uma evidência.**

**Reconheceu a letra da pessoa ao abrí-la. Por incrível que pareça, agora investigava a própria casa. Já exercia o cargo de detetive à alguns anos...Mas nunca se imaginou nesta situação.**

**Sua mulher...Se suicidara...Culpa de quem? **

**Ninguém mais, niguém menos: ele próprio.

* * *

**

Tenho me espelhado em você a tanto tempo

Sua maneira de ser

E de viver

Seus métodos para continuar firme e frio,

...Como sempre foi.

Cheguei a pensar que tinhas tomado minha alma.

Fiquei tão obcecada a este ponto?

* * *

**Com as mãos enluvadas, pegou o cálice de vinho, quebrado e vazio. Ao lado deste, a garrafa. Manchara o carpete, se misturando com o sangue da vítima. Uma mulher feita. Não precisava mais trabalhar, já tinha atingido suas metas. Seus sonhos. Todos menos um deles. Um filho. O culpado deste também era ele. Não queria ter filhos.

* * *

**

Somos iguais...

Me tornaste parte de seu ser.

Incosientemente, toma minha mão

E me leva...

Me leva para um lugar calmo e quieto.

Abrace-me.

Arranque de meu peito a dor de estar sozinha.

Esta dor que me consumiu por partes.

* * *

**Em seus pulsos, podia ver, a marca profunda do corte. Na outra mão, o pedaço da taça que fora quebrada, ensangüentado.

* * *

**

Como um cálice de vinho jogado ao chão,

Torno-me apenas fragmentos,

Fragmentos de algo maior,

Algo como ti.

És meu vinho, meu vício,

Meu sangue, meu ser.

Digas que não vi aquela cena,

Digar que ela não significa nada.

Fale qualquer coisa para apagar de minha memória,

Se quiser: minta!

Omita de meu conhecimento a exitência de outra.

* * *

**Não podia explicar o que se passava por dentro. **

**Ela descobrira sua traição...E havia guardado para si por todo este tempo.

* * *

**

Todos os meus cacos caindo

Separados por um olhar

Pequenos de mais para pô-los unidos novamente

Tente me rempôr

Toque-os, frios

Veja o que faz comigo.

Machucada e cortada por palavras,

Suas verdades.

* * *

**Sua face já fria e sem expressão, os cabelos negros espalhados de qualquer maneira. A roupa já amassada. Seus olhos...Aqueles olhos que um dia o conquistaram, agora não falavam nada. Nenhuma segunda intenção, nenhum brilho de alegria, saudade.

* * *

**

Foi tudo mentira afinal?

Será que algo de tudo que já delcarou

Significa mais que nada para você?

Eu sangro,

Sangro por causa de ti.

Me reconforto em teu colo

Faça silêncio

Ao meio da tempestade em minha mente

* * *

**Agora se dera conta, não mais sentiria os braços dela o envolverem quando chegasse tarde e cansado do trabalho.**

**Não teria mais alguém para lhe confortar em um momento, qualquer momento. Alguém para apoiá-lo. A única que o amou de verdade, se fora. E ele não derramava nenhuma lágrima por ela...Não era capaz.**

**Tudo que pedia dele era um pouco de carinho, apenas um olhar.

* * *

**

Não precisas mais dizer nada,

Por fim, já sei o que passa por dentro de você:

Somos iguais

Frutos da mesma árvore.

As mesmas armas, as mesmas defesas.

Acontece de você ser mais forte.

* * *

**Irônicamente, recebeu em troca sua morte...**

**Morte aparentemente pouco lamentada. Mas apenas por fora. Por dentro...Um vazio começou a surgir, uma vontade de berrar ao mundo, de acordá-la e dizer que a ama.

* * *

**

Recusas meu corpo e alma.

Tentas me convencer que estou doente,

E que tudo isso que diz

Fará sentido quando esquecê-lo.

Não cruze a porta, fique

Sei a diferença entre nós dois,

E sei a diferença entre eu e ela.

* * *

**O casamento já estava arruinado...Mas não queria que isto acontecesse. Não era necessário. Não!

* * *

**

Qual de nós você ama?

Caio em meio aos meus estilhaços

O líquido rubro e quente chega às suas mãos

Perco a respiração,

E sangro.

Perco os sentidos,

E coração.

Perco você,

Perdida em minha solidão,

Deixada para a morte.

Não te vejo mais.

* * *

**A cobrindo novamente, levaram seu corpo para a ambulância. Ele não se moveu. Continuou agaixado ali. ****Viu em suas mãos o sangue dela. Viu-o escorrer com junto de uma de suas lágrimas. ****Pela primeira vez chorou por ela.**

"Minha amada..._Kikyou..."_

**O homem de madeixas lisas e prateadas se levantou. Pegou a garrafa de vinho e bebeu. Junto do líquido avermelhado, enguliu várias pílulas. ****Sentiu o coração apertar. Sua visão turvou, a sala pareceu rodar em volta de si.**

**Afinal, morreria por ela. Descobriu da pior maneira a dar valor a pessoa que ama. Tudo ficou escuro...Parou de respirar.**

**

* * *

**

Adeus,

Meu amado...Inuyasha...

* * *

_Nyoooooooo, akboooo! Foi bem pequenino mesmo, mas já é algo XD hehehehe_

_Trágico e dramático como eu gosto, hihihi!_

_Onegaaaii mandem reviews ok? Não é só pq a fic é oneshot que não mereça review!! XD_

_Arigatouuu por leeer e volte smp!_


End file.
